Is this love?
by Sasusaku and Naruhina forever
Summary: Sakura asked Sasuke whether he loves her and he had no idea. but all these things he feels whenever he is near sakura, is that love? is it possible that he had loved her this whole time without being aware of it?


Can we just for a moment think about how Sakura reacted to Sasuke saying he's going to kill the kages. She looks like she knew something was coming since he stepped into the battle field and what she said about nothing surprising her anymore was true as heck. Omg I love her so much.

And also, like what the heck? I mean we all know about Sakura's unconditional love for Sasuke, but can you please just not ignore her input all the time? Just a "Sasuke-kun" and that's it? She was once able to control the curse mark Sasuke himself couldn't control. She made it go away when Sasuke was totally uncontrollable.

I mean I totally understand where Sasuke is coming from. With a past like the one he had, its a miracle that boy hasn't reached total depression and committed suicide yet. In Sasuke's part his reaction is totally understandable. His part was written greatly. But Kishimoto's focus on Sakura is not enough at all when she was able to help him control the curse mark TWICE. The second time Naruto helped but she still played part in it.

Anyway, I'm just really passionate about Sakura. I really love her to death and am just disappointed and sad that she isn't playing a bigger part.

Lets just go to the story you guys. May be next week we will get to see our queen rise. Hopefully!

* * *

Is this love?

He didn't know what it is that gets Sakura into conversation like this one. Usually she's laid back and

smiling all the time. But once in a while, she would start a conversation that she knew would be uncomfortable for him. He knew that she avoids these uncomfortable subjects for his sake most of the time, but when she really needs an answer she goes for it.

Like this particular question she asked as she made lunch for the two of them in the kitchen of their oversized home. Moving into the Uchiha compound after getting married had felt like the best decision at the time because they needed a home and he had avoided it long enough. But now that the two of them had lived in it for over six months, their house is annoyingly big to him.

In the first months of their marriage he had thoughts that all this room the newly wedded couple had between them was a blessing, but as time went by he hated all this room they had between them that the two didn't hesitate to use.

Sasuke watched Sakura's back as she stirred whatever it is that she thought would be good for lunch. She didn't turn around as she asked the question. She just continued to stare at her pot with her back to him. She must have assumed he didn't hear the question because she repeated it just as she had asked the first time, like she was asking him about the weather outside.

"Do you love me Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke chose to answer her question with one of his own. "If you didn't know, why did you agree to marry me?" he wasn't mad that she asked the question. His own question came as nonchalantly as her's.

"I just want to know." she said turning around to face him with her emerald eyes probing at his onyx once. He scowled at her answer and looked away from her gaze. "I'm not going to leave you or anything if you say no. I promise." she said as she leaned her back on the counter top. He could see the sweat on her forehead from standing over the stove glistening in the light coming in from the the door in the kitchen that lead outside to his right. He could see strands of her pink locks that were too short for her pony tail curl because of the heat and he could tell that she enjoys the little breeze that made its way past the door as it swayed her hair, from the way she momentarily closed her eyes to enjoy it.

It was one of those rare days where the two of them had time to have lunch together. Usually they would have take out dinner and go to sleep right after because they both had such busy jobs. What with her being the head medic nin at the Konoha hospital and him being ANBU captain in charge of training less than mediocre trainees. When they had a day off together, she would cook for them. By cook for them he means that she would attempt to cook something and they would, at around three thirty, end up having to eat take out for lunch as well.

She wasn't the best cook, he had learned in their short marriage life. But he assumed with everything that had been going on in their lives since a very young age, it wasn't that much of a surprise that she is the worst cook ever. But she tried, just as she had been all her life. He knew that Sakura is a hard worker and he knew, like he knew that the sun would always rise from the east, that she would one day learn to cook amazingly. Because she would not give up until then.

"And why is that?" he asked as her earlier statement about not leaving him came back to his mind. He was merely carrying out the conversation just because. He was just helping her move along rather than asking questions to receive answers. The last time they had had a one sided conversation with just her talking it had ended with a huge fight and her slamming the door in his face. Of course a few hours later when she had walked back home after her shift, she barely remembered it because she had been too tired to remember it and fallen a sleep right after dinner. The next morning he had made her breakfast and she had accepted it with a gentle smile that he was so familiar with now. He didn't know why he did that, but the thought of her not speaking to him had unsettled him greatly.

"Because even if you don't love me I know that you care about me. And I'm probably the only one who must have crossed your mind as a potential life partner. How many girls do you even know Sasuke?" she said laughing at something he did not find funny.

But it is true. When he had first considered the idea of getting married Sakura was the first one that came to his mind. A few seconds later he had almost laughed at the idea. Though no matter how hard he tried to distract himself with other names her name had stuck to his like glue. He had no idea why it had been like that when he had thought, for the longest time, that he found her annoying. He had wrecked his brain to find the answer to the question why he wanted to spend the rest of his life with someone he finds annoying. Yet after months and months of searching for the answer, he had received none from himself and only decided to ask her to marry him instead. Truly he did not know any other girls who were tolerable. Because apparently Sakura is tolerable to him now somehow.

"That's why you wont leave?" he asked as he picked up the newspaper he had failed to notice before, on the island top in the middle of their kitchen. He flipped to the first page and listened as he heard the pot boil.

"Well...no. Wouldn't you be all by yourself in this house if I left? You've been alone for so long, I...I don't want you to be like that again." she said softly, he voice changing from the confident one she had started with to a softer one as she finished. He locked his eyes on the paper even though he had no idea what specifically it was about, refusing look at her probing emerald orbs as she stared at him.

"Hn." instead he decided to answer with a very Sasuke like response and continued to stare at the paper as he flipped through the pages.

"So...what it is?" she asked going back to her pot and began stirring again shifting her weight from one leg to the other.

Did he love Sakura? He didn't spend a lot of his time thinking about that question. To be honest he had never thought about it before this moment. Even now, he didn't know what to think as she asked the question. How do you know if you love someone?

He remained quiet for a long time as she continued to stir. When he didn't answer, she turned around with a big smile on her beautiful lips. So big that it didn't take Sasuke long to figure out that it was fake. At seeing her obviously fake smile on her lips and the seeing her also obvious pain in her eyes made something in Sasuke hurt. He had no idea what it was exactly that hurt, but he knew that something was hurting inside him. He didn't like it, that smile on her face. He didn't like it one bit.

But the next moment, she had already turned around and gone back to her pot that seems to be taking an eternity to be cooked. He hated that too, when she didn't look at him. He stood up from his chair and barely made any noise as he walked over to where she was standing. He stared at the back of her pink head before raising his hands and wrapping them around her waist and he closed his eyes because as he inhaled his next breath it was was filled with the scent of her hair, vanilla and coconut.

"You don't have to feel sorry for me Sasuke." she said in that gentle voice of hers that he loved so much but couldn't find it in him to love it at this particular moment.

But he does. He does feel sorry for her because she had the misfortune of loving a man who didn't even know if he loved his wife. But the reason he hugged her wasn't because he felt sorry for her. It was because he loved the warmth that he felt all over his body whenever he was close to her. He felt it everywhere, his veins, his muscles, his bones and to his very being.

He didn't know whether he loved the woman in his arms now.

But he absolute cherished the warmth that she radiates off of her whenever he hugs her, the beat of her heart that lulls him to sleep sometimes at night when she hugs him to her chest, the soft touch of her hands on his cheeks as he snaps awake from his never ceasing nightmares, the feel of her soft lips on his when he leaves for work in the morning, the sound of her soft moans as she reaches her climax, the feel of every curve on her body as he hugs her tightly after one of their exciting nights together, the way she says 'Good morning Sasuke-kun' to him every morning when he wakes up, the sound of her even breathing as he watches her sleep at night in his arms and the feeling he gets when he gently lands his big hands on her stomach and could sometimes feel the kick of the child they created together.

All these things that were so unique to Sakura were cherished by him. If that was love, then he loved this woman with everything he has and everything that he is.

If it isn't, then he doesn't want to find out what love is because all these things he felt whenever he was near her made him happier than he had felt in a longtime and he never wanted to lose any of it and he definitely never wanted to lose her.

"Lunch is ready Sasuke-kun." she announced bringing him back from his musings. He opened his onyx eyes and peered at the pot she had been stirring and noticed that it was a soup, tomato soup to be exact. He raised an eyebrow at her seeing the soup. She had been very discouraged the first time she had attempted to make him his favourite food. It had tasted awful and he had almost thrown up after eating it. She had been very upset over it that she never attempted to make it again. "I thought I'd try it again since you love it so much. And its very healthy too." she said as she shooed him away from her and the hot pot she poured to one bowl. "plus I bought all this tomatoes thinking I could eat them and Haru-chan might like it. But she seems to be rejecting that as well." she said sitting down on the table opposite Sasuke with a sigh. She can barely eat anything without throwing it up again a few seconds later. The only food she ate these days is the instant ramen he never forgot to bring home.

"We are not naming our child Haruki. We don't know the gender Sakura, we can't pick a name yet." he said scowling at her and taking a spoon to try his wife's soup.

"Its a girl Sasuke-kun. I can feel it." she said with a happy glint in her eyes. She had been saying that for weeks now. She was so certain that their first child would be a girl that she had a bet going on with Naruto . A bet that Sasuke was not happy with since it required for him to work with the baka hokage to read his important letter for a month if Sakura lost. He actually hopped that their child would be a girl.

He dug his spoon in the steaming soup and picked up a spoonful. He blew on it before slowly sipping it through his lips. The taste hit him in his nose and throat as it slid down. There was way too much salt in it and she had also put too much water in it as well. He had no idea what kind of spices she had used because it tasted like she had put everything within her reach in it. But he swallowed what is most likely lava from a freshly erupted volcano and looked at her to find her staring at him.

"So, how is it?" she asked with a hopeful glint in her emerald eyes. He nodded his head at her, giving his approval of her soup and watched as her eyes danced with happiness and her face broke into a happy smile. "Sh! I'm so glad you like it. I'll go pack a bowl for Naruto since Hinata's on a mission." she said as she bounced off to the pot.

Sasuke kind of felt bad for the dobe for having to eat Sakura's soup but a few months later he inwardly smirked at the image of Naruto attempting to eat the soup as Sakura watched with anticipation, when he was sitting in the Hokage's office and had a million more letter to read and knew he wouldn't be able to go home to for at least another three hours to his beautiful wife and newborn daughter.

* * *

I know its not that great but I had this idea for a long time and had to get it out.


End file.
